Mieko Masara
Mieko Masara (美恵子マサラ) is a VCV voicebank for the UTAU program. History Mieko is a re-made version of the first ever VCV bank GraySlate ever make. The previous version of Mieko had too many issues to be released. Mieko was recorded in 2018, but was released on her character birthday, April 11th, 2019. Concept Mieko was born to Hayate Nori and Hanae Masara on April 11. Mieko is the younger sister of Miyuki Masara, but the two could not be more opposite. Miyuki is stoic, brash, and not afraid to say to a complete stranger what she thinks of them, while Mieko is shy, constantly scared, and is even more socially inept. She only trusts a small group of people and tries her hardest to get out of any situation where she haas to meet anyone new. She idolizes her big sister, and has an interest in science and music because of her. Mieko is far too anxious to ever be heard on a stage on her own, but could be swayed if Miyuki asked her to come on with her. Mieko loves taking care of animals and hopes to have a career as a veterinarian. She prefers to stay home by herself rather than entertain large crowds. Likes: '''Cute animals, arts and crafts, science, music, Miyuki, her parents, dancing '''Dislikes: Meeting new people (especially boys), social interaction, horror movies, gore Etymology * マサラ - Masara; p''ossible wordplay on "marsala", official meaning unknown. * '美恵子''' -'' Mieko''; Lit. "Already Prosperous" Appearance * Horn color - Dark hot pink * Hair color - Light pink, usually highlighted with yellow * Eye color - Amber * Outfit - Mieko usually wears very feminine, girly clothing like dresses and skirts. She usually wears Mary Jane shoes and stockings. She doesn't like to wear very short skirts or any other kind of revealing clothing. * Body build: Very short and petite, slender. Relations * Hanae Masara - Mother * Hayate Nori Masara - Father * Seiji Masara - Grandfather * Miyuki Masara - Sister Product Information Additional information Marketing Mieko's voicebank is and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch will be coming, and will be available on GraySlate's Redbubble. Trivia * Mieko is a remake of the first VCV GraySlate attempted, and is a vast improvement. * Technically, Mieko is a princess. * Mieko wants to be a veterinarian. * Miyuki is Mieko's idol, and was like her shadow growing up. * The birthday of April 11th, 4/11, is a reference to the first voicebank GraySlate made, as 4_11 was the model number and planned release date. Those first voicebanks were not ever released publicly. * Mieko is easily scared, and especially fears ghosts and talking to boys. Reputation It's unsure how many people have used Mieko, but it's hoped that more people use her. She seems to have a positive reception. Downloads Mieko's bank is in zip format. Mieko's up-to-date voicebank can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/7qwlbkc3peda7is/Mieko+Masara+ACT+2.zip Gallery Mieko render bg.png|Mieko's Render by GraySlate Snapshot - 14.png|Mieko for her Torinoko City Cover Mieko Masara Official Reference.png|Mieko's Ref Sheet by GraySlate References http://utau.wikidot.com/utau:mieko-masara https://nicolinadeangelis4.wixsite.com/zephyrutau External links https://www.deviantart.com/grayslate/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=mieko+masara Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Japanese utauloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:VCV Banks Category:Monopitch Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Alien characters Category:Alien Category:Female voicers Category:Female vocals Category:UTAU characters Category:Active characters Category:Contralto Voicebanks Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Mixed encoded voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Japanese vocals Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the United States Category:United states Category:Voicebanks from the USA